Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to Radius. The Diameter base protocol is defined in International Engineering Task Force (IETF) request for comments (RFC) 3588 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Diameter messages use a per user framework and exist in the format of request-answer messages. Diameter answer messages travel back to the request source via the same path through which the request message was routed using hop-by-hop transport.
Diameter messages may be exchanged between Diameter nodes for performing various functions. For example, a mobility management entity (MME) and a home subscriber server (HSS) may interact for authentication, authorization, and/or accounting (AAA) purposes. While RFC 3588 discloses various aspects involving Diameter, performing congestion management of Diameter signaling messages is not adequately addressed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for congestion management in a Diameter signaling network.